With the advent of greater computing capabilities in smaller mobile form factors and an increasing number of applications (i.e., computer and Internet software or programs) for different uses, consumers (i.e., users) have access to large amounts of data, personal or otherwise. Information and data are often readily available, but poorly captured using conventional data capture devices. Conventional devices typically lack capabilities that can record, store, analyze, communicate, or use data in a contextually-meaningful, comprehensive, and efficient manner. Further, conventional solutions are often limited to specific individual purposes or uses, demanding that users invest in multiple devices in order to perform different activities (e.g., a sports watch for tracking time and distance, a GPS receiver for monitoring a hike or run, a cyclometer for gathering cycling data, and others). Although a wide range of data and information is available, conventional devices and applications generally fail to provide effective solutions that comprehensively capture data for a given user across numerous disparate activities.
Some conventional solutions combine a small number of discrete functions. Functionality for data capture, processing, storage, or communication in conventional devices such as a watch or timer with a heart rate monitor or global positioning system (“GPS”) receiver are available, but are expensive to manufacture and typically require purchasing multiple, expensive devices. Other conventional solutions for combining data capture facilities often present numerous design and manufacturing problems such as size specifications, materials requirements, lowered tolerances for defects such as pits or holes in coverings for water-resistant or waterproof devices, unreliability, higher failure rates, increased manufacturing time, and expense. Subsequently, conventional devices such as fitness watches, heart rate monitors, GPS-enabled fitness monitors, health monitors (e.g., diabetic blood sugar testing units), digital voice recorders, pedometers, altimeters, and other conventional data capture devices are generally manufactured for conditions that occur in a single or small groupings of activities and, subsequently, are limited in terms of commercial appeal to consumers.
Generally, if the number of data inputs accessible by conventional data capture devices increases, there is a corresponding rise in design and manufacturing requirements and device size that results in significant consumer expense and/or decreased consumer appeal, which eventually becomes prohibitive to both investment and commercialization. Still further, conventional manufacturing techniques are often limited and ineffective at meeting increased requirements to protect sensitive hardware, circuitry, and other components that are susceptible to damage, but which are required to perform various data capture activities. As a conventional example, sensitive electronic components such as printed circuit board assemblies (“PCBA”), sensors, and computer memory (hereafter “memory”) can be significantly damaged or destroyed during manufacturing processes where protective overmoldings or layers of material occurs using techniques such as injection molding, cold molding, and others. Damaged or destroyed items subsequently raises the cost of goods sold and can deter not only investment and commercialization, but also innovation in data capture and analysis technologies, which are highly compelling fields of opportunity.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for efficiently manufacturing devices without the limitations of conventional techniques.